In recent years, mobile devices have become increasingly smaller. While modern technology has allowed smaller devices to maintain performance comparable to larger device counterparts, certain computational aspects may have to be given up in order to decrease the size of a device. For example, a trusted platform module is generally a dedicated second processor that, if used, prevents the size decreasing of the device. In some examples, platform trust technology is integrated into a co-processor. However, second processors and/or co-processors impose additional cost and size restrictions to devices utilizing them and, therefore, are often eliminated from smaller devices.